sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
A Pink - Up In The Sky Ft. Yong Jun Hyung
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '하늘 높이 (Up In The Sky)right|250px *'Artista:' A Pink Ft. JunHyung (Beast) *'Álbum:' Une Annee *'Pista:' 9 *'Género:' Pop, Dance *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 09-Mayo-2012 *'Agencia:' A Cube Entertainment 'Romanización' Ok J.O.K.E.R Yes Yes right, you ready for the show? Haha let’s get — oh my ladies — Rock this music all night long uh sumi cha ollado nan gyesok gallae meomchul su eobseul geol almyeonseodo hallae gijukji malgo nae soneul japgo ije sijagiya sesangeul gajyeobwa Let me go (oh) go (oh) sorichyeo bwa haneul wiro deo nopi nal su itdorok deo meolli gal su itdorok nal jaba bwa deo ppareuge muhanui sokdoro naejilleo bwa Oh nopi nopi nopi nopi nopi nopi nara oreuge deo meolli meolli meolli meolli meolli meolli nal su itge ttaeroneun himi deureodo oh no sseureojyeo nunmul heullyeodo oh yeah dasi sesangeul hyanghae himeul nae Right now Right now gijukji malgo nae soneul japgo ije sijagiya sesangeul gajyeobwa Let me go (oh) go (oh) sorichyeo bwa haneul wiro deo nopi nal su itdorok deo meolli gal su itdorok nal jaba bwa deo ppareuge muhanui sokdoro naejilleo bwa Oh nopi nopi nopi nopi nopi nopi nara oreuge deo meolli meolli meolli meolli meolli meolli nal su itge namjuga junbi wallyo namdeulgwaneun bigyo ma nan dalleo Let’s get number one dallyeo swil teum eobseo neoboda nan ppalleo nan neol wihan mudae wiui seutaillo junbidoen New hit Sniper geokjeongmalgo nal ttarawa haneul nopi modureul deonjyeo bwa sseureojyeodo dashi ireona oh neomeojyeodo meomchuji anha oh haneul nopi naraollabwa oh naraollabwa oh sorichyeo bwa haneul wiro deo nopi nal su itdorok deo meolli gal su itdorok nal jababwa deo ppareuge muhanui sokdoro naejilleo bwa Oh nopi nopi nopi nopi nopi nopi nara oreuge deo meolli meolli meolli meolli meolli meolli nal su itge 'Español' Ok J.O.K.E.R Sí Sí bien, listo para el show? Jaja vayamos - oh mis damas - Rockea esta música durante toda la noche uh Incluso si me quedo sin aliento, quiero seguir adelante Sé que no puedo parar, pero quiero hacerlo No pierda fuerza y toma mi mano Es el comienzo ahora, toma el mundo Déjame ir (oh) ir (oh) Pregunta por el cielo, para que pueda volar más alto Así que usted puede ir más allá Trata de atraparme, más rápido con una velocidad sin límites Oh para que pueda volar alto alto alto alto alto alto más alto Así que usted puede volar lejos, lejos, lejos lejos, lejos, lejos más lejos Aunque es difícil a veces, oh no Aunque usted romper a llorar, oh sí Toma un poco de fuerza hacia el mundo nuevo, ahora mismo, en este momento No pierda fuerza y toma mi mano Es el comienzo ahora, toma el mundo Déjame ir (oh) ir (oh) Pregunta por el cielo, para que pueda volar más alto Así que usted puede ir más allá Trata de atraparme, más rápido con una velocidad sin límites Oh para que pueda volar alto alto alto alto alto alto más alto Así que usted puede volar lejos, lejos, lejos lejos, lejos, lejos más lejos Namjoo está todo listo, No me compares con los demás, soy diferente Vamos a llegar al número uno, vamos a correr, no hay tiempo para descansar, soy más rápido que tú En esta etapa para ti, Soy un nuevo francotirador golpe preparado con estilo No se preocupe y sígame, tirar todo para arriba por las nubes Incluso si se descompone, levantarse de nuevo, oh Incluso si te caes, no te detengas, oh Vuela por las nubes oh, vuela alto, oh Pregunta por el cielo, para que pueda volar más alto Así que usted puede ir más allá Trata de atraparme, más rápido con una velocidad sin límites Oh para que pueda volar alto alto alto alto alto alto más alto Así que usted puede volar lejos, lejos, lejos lejos, lejos, lejos más lejos 'Hangul' Ok J.O.K.E.R Yes Yes right, you ready for the show? Haha let’s get — oh my ladies — Rock this music all night long uh 숨이 차 올라도 난 계속 갈래 멈출 수 없을 걸 알면서도 할래 기죽지 말고 내 손을 잡고 이제 시작이야 세상을 가져봐 Let me go (oh) go (oh) 소리쳐 봐 하늘 위로 더 높이 날 수 있도록 더 멀리 갈 수 있도록 날 잡아 봐 더 빠르게 무한의 속도로 내질러 봐 Oh 높이 높이 높이 높이 높이 높이 날아 오르게 더 멀리 멀리 멀리 멀리 멀리 멀리 날 수 있게 때로는 힘이 들어도 oh no 쓰러져 눈물 흘려도 oh yeah 다시 세상을 향해 힘을 내 Right now Right now 기죽지 말고 내 손을 잡고 이제 시작이야 세상을 가져봐 Let me go (oh) go (oh) 소리쳐 봐 하늘 위로 더 높이 날 수 있도록 더 멀리 갈 수 있도록 날 잡아 봐 더 빠르게 무한의 속도로 내질러 봐 Oh 높이 높이 높이 높이 높이 높이 날아 오르게 더 멀리 멀리 멀리 멀리 멀리 멀리 날 수 있게 남주가 준비 완료 남들과는 비교 마 난 달러 Let’s get number one 달려 쉴 틈 없어 너보다 난 빨러 난 널 위한 무대 위의 스타일로 준비된 New hit 스나이퍼 걱정말고 날 따라와 하늘 높이 모두를 던져 봐 쓰러져도 다시 일어나 oh 넘어져도 멈추지 않아 oh 하늘 높이 날아올라봐 oh 날아올라봐 oh 소리쳐 봐 하늘 위로 더 높이 날 수 있도록 더 멀리 갈 수 있도록 날 잡아 봐 더 빠르게 무한의 속도로 내질러 봐 Oh 높이 높이 높이 높이 높이 높이 날아 오르게 더 멀리 멀리 멀리 멀리 멀리 멀리 날 수 있게 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop